Susan's Journey
by Joy Jolly
Summary: Susan lost her family, her faith, and just about all hope. But then something impossible happens, and she finds herself questioning everything. SusanXOC, rated T for slightly suggestive content.
1. The Diner, the Man, and the Alley

**OKAY, so this probably isn't very good, but I thought I'd throw it out there just for grins. :D Peace, Love, and Blessings!**

**~Joy Jolly~**

"Susan, go and fetch some more tomatoes. We're almost out," came the yell from the kitchen. She hurriedly finished taking the man's order, then ran back to the kitchen, delivered the order, and grabbed her coat. She hurriedly fastwalked down the alley behind the restaurant. She arrived at the corner grocery store, and hurried inside.

"Edward, Marie's all out of tomatoes, and she wanted me to get some. Please just put it on the restaurant's tab, why don't you?" she said, quite out of breath.

"Anything for you, Susan."

She pretended she hadn't heard him. She'd had enough to cope with lately, and a beau would just increase her stress level. Besides that, he was short and fat, and at least 12 years her senior.

She got the tomatoes, and ran back down the alley to the restaurant. "Here you go, Marie," she said as she caught her breath. "Edward said he'd put it on the tab."

"Thank you, Susan, you're a lifesaver. Here; take this tray to table #4, and be quick about it. He's an american. You know how they hate being kept waiting."

"Yes, Marie, I know. I DID go to America once, you know."

the thought of that trip made her smile a sad smile, one of remorse over her vanity and selfishness that summer. _No, you can't think about that. It'll only make it worse._ she thought. _No use thinking about what'll only make you more depressed._

She'd struggled with depression since the deaths of her parents and siblings, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. She tried to shrug off thoughts of them, but every time she saw siblings together, laughing or arguing, she thought of them. Every time she saw a subway fight, she remembered Peter saying, "I had it sorted." Every time she saw a father with his daughter, she missed her father. Every time she saw anyone, somehow it made her think of her family, and it only deepened her depression.

"SUSAN!" shouted Marie.

She snapped out of it, and realized she'd just poured hot tea all over the american man's lap.

"Oh, oh oh, I'm so sorry! I-"

"It's perfectly all right," he said. He had a twinkle of mirth in his eye, and for a moment-just a moment, she thought she recognized him. _No, it can't be._

"I'll get you another glass. I'm so terribly sorry!"

"It was just an accident. No harm done, Su."

And with that, he threw a large sum of money on the table, and walked out.

She needed a moment, but would not get it.. "Susan, I need you to run get some spaghetti noodles. We're fresh out." she sighed. She'd just have to wait.

She ran out the back, hoping that Edward had already left for the evening and Will would be the only one there. She started as she heard some rambunctious men down the side alley. "I wonder who that could be!" exclaimed one of them. She knew she was in trouble. She looked around nervously, then decided to run. "Aww now, don't run off! We're just lookin' for a little fun!" the same man, now running after her drunkenly said.

She ran faster.

So did he.

She held on to her last hope, her last prayer to save her. "ASLAN!" She screamed. She heard a deafening roar, then she blacked out.

**Please please PLEASE tell me what you think! Should I continue it? I probably will whether or not y'all say yes, so just tell me what you think. Criticism is good, 'cause it helps me to learn what to do better in the future. love all y'all! **

**Love in Christ,**

**~Joy Jolly~**


	2. Jack Makes a Decision

**A/N~ I'm not sure if C. S. Lewis mentioned what Susan did while she was in America, so if this contradicts anything sorry. AND btw, I don't own Narnia. if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I would be writing ten more books to be published. I really and truly love Narnia though, and will probably never stop checking closets and wardrobes.**

**Love in Christ,**

**Joy Jolly**

Jack couldn't believe it. He'd almost given up hope of ever finding the enchanting girl he'd met in America, and then there she was. She looked as though she'd been through horrible things, yet she still managed to take his breath away with her beauty. Her long, deep, chocolate-brown hair swished about her waist when she moved, and he longed to feel its smoothness. He remembered that evening perfectly; it was ingrained in his memory as though it had been branded upon his heart.

How many times he'd wished to see her again, and when he'd come of age he'd gone to Finchley to find her. He'd searched high and low, far and wide, looking for anyone who knew anything about her. All he found was some nerdy-looking guy who said, "Do you mean Phyllis?" as he pushed his too-big glasses up his nose. He found a young lady who said all of Susan's siblings, and her parents, had died in a trainwreck, and that she'd never seen Susan since. He'd all but given up hope, and decided to stop at a cafe for tea. He never expected to find her there. He was so stunned, he could hardly grasp it. When she spilt the tea in his lap, he hardly even felt it. He decided that he'd go back to the hotel, then come back to the cafe the next morning and talk to her then. She didn't look like she could handle anything right now. He'd almost missed her apologies, he'd been so lost in his own world.

He suddenly found himself answering her. "It was just an accident. No harm done, Su." and then he walked out, afraid of what would happen if he stayed. As he walked back to the hotel, he suddenly heard a deafening roar. He wondered what it could possibly be, but then realized it came from the alleyway behind the cafe. _"SUSAN!!!" _his thoughts shouted. She had to be all right; she just had to.

It was a moment before he realized he was running at breakneck speed towards where he'd heard the sound coming from.

He was awed at the sight in front of him. Susan was lying on the ground, her beautiful hair cascading around her, and three men were running away down the alley. But the most distressing but beautiful sight was Him. There was a huge, stunningly beautiful lion standing inbetween Susan and the fleeing men, and it was obvious the roar came from Him.

Jack was most startled when the lion turned towards him.

"Jack Edward Harrington," the lion said. "Do not be afraid; I will not harm you."

He then proceeded to tell Jack of how Susan had lost faith and hope, and how Jack was to be the one to help her find her way back. "She has been through much, but the worst trials are yet to come. Will you stay with her, be her helper and her guide? If you refuse, you will forget ever meeting her and I. If you accept, however, you will never be able to go back to America. Think on it."

This had been a lot to take in.

But he knew his decision.

"I accept. She is the most beautiful, enchanting woman I've ever met. I love her. I shall stay, no matter what happens."

"You have chosen wisely, my son." The Great Lion softly padded over to Susan, and breathed heavily on her face. As she gasped for breath, he heard one last word from Aslan: "Trust."

.......................................................~ 3 ~..........................................................

Susan awoke feeling disoriented and confused. At first her vision was blurred, but it became clearer after a few seconds. She tried to sit up, but someone pushed her down. "Let me-"

"Shh, it'll be ok. You need your rest," came the reply from some unseen person; a male, judging by his deep voice.

"Susan, do you have any idea how hard you are to find?" he asked. "Don't answer that. It doesn't really matter now. What matters is that I've found you," he hesitated. "You... you do remember me, don't you?" he asked, uncertainty clouding his voice. "Jack...w-what are you d-doing here?" she asked. "Susan, I'm here to save you." and with that, she tumbled back into oblivion.


End file.
